


Temporary Vanity

by sugargroupie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Gen, Social Commentary, black hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt as if her entire head was on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> Cheryl Lynn's [black hair guide for comics](http://digitalfemme.com/journal/index.php?itemid=365) was linked at **deadbrowalking** on LJ, and I couldn't resist. Because, really, this would _so_ happen. Set sometime during season one, beta free.

Teyla shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The tingling sensation on her scalp was like a slow burn, taking quite a bit of concentration on her part not to reach up with exploring fingers to touch her hair.

The chemical relaxer, while not exactly painful yet, _was_ limiting her patience on what she would and would not endure for vanity.

She shifted again, ran her nails up and down her thighs. It felt as if her entire head was on fire.

Clearing her throat, she addressed the marine in whose room she sat; a new friend and _self-appointed hair stylist_, Teyla remembered. "How often is this process required?"

"Every four to six weeks," Lisa Whitaker replied. The young woman's short straight hair gleamed in the light, her face open and bright when she smiled. It was apparent to Teyla why Aiden held such affection for her, and why Teyla herself was drawn to the officer.

Even if this hair ritual was turning out to be a disaster.

Teyla arched her brow in amazement at Lisa's answer. She couldn't image volunteering herself for such an occasion a second time.

Lisa shrugged one shoulder at Teyla's look and tried to smile convincingly. "You get used to it."

Teyla did not think she should have to get used to the strong chemicals burning her hair, but remained silent. Perhaps it was time for a haircut...

##


End file.
